


My Criminal in Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Eren is Alice, Fun, M/M, Rabbit!Levi, Spin-Off I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS IS NOT A SECOND PART TO 'MY CRIMINAL' THIS IS HOWEVER, A SPIN-OFF KIND OF.) </p><p>Waiting for 'him' can get tiring, so resting his eyes for a few minuets won't hurt him, will it? All Eren needs to do is close his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I felt my eyes drooping as I stared at the door of my apartment. Ever since my first killing, I've been working under Levi while still solving other crimes at work as 'Great Detective Eren Jeager'. It's been something I wouldn't trade the world for and I don't have any regrets...Or sanity I suppose...That would explain the voices...But in any case, I loved my life no matter how people looked at it.

As much as I wanted to quickly do the job Levi told me to do, I was tired, and I had to wait until he got back to gave me a weapon before I could even go out anyway...

**Closing your eyes won't hurt anyone...You could just rest your eyes for a bit at least...Couldn't you?**

The voices echoed around in my head, sounding just about as tired as I was.

"I suppose...I suppose you're right...You always are..."

I answered. I fixed my black, plain T-shirt slightly and crossed on of my legs over the other, not minding how tight my black, skinny jeans were on my legs. I didn't bother taking my brown boots off as my eyes closed...Darkness enveloped me as a tired sigh left my lips...

* * *

 

My eyes opened once again. I blinked. The time hadn't changed, and I was still in my apartment...But something was...Different...I couldn't place what it was, but someone was different. I sat up and rubbed my eye, freezing as Levi came out of the bathroom and quickly entered our bedroom.

"L-Levi?" I called. Nothing.

"What did you get back?" I muttered as I made my way for our bedroom to.

"Levi?" I asked, opening the door.

I then froze as a pair of black rabbit's ears disappeared down the other side of the bed.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and gasped.

"What the..."

I blinked at the massive hole in the floor, leading to seemingly nowhere.

"Surely the bedroom downstairs should be at the end of the hole..." I thought out loud as I stared into the pitch black hole.

Taking a step back, I jumped as the bed post was closer than I thought and stupidly took another step forward...Falling into the mysterious, massive, pitch black hole.

I let out a cry as I fell, watching the ceiling of my apartment's bedroom get smaller and smaller until there was nothing left of it to be seen.

I turned in the air, seeing that I was actually going to land...Alive or dead was anyone's guess.

I suddenly gasped as I slowed down, hitting the floor with my behind lightly.

I rubbed my eyes as I took in my surroundings. I was in a small room. The walls were a light shade of pink and the only thing to be considered furniture was a large blue table in the centre of the room.

"Where the...Hu?" I jumped slightly as I saw a smaller version Levi move past my feet, walking through a tiny door in the wall.

"How...?" I tilted my head as the tiny door closed and make a loud clicking noise.

I got up, and was about to try and find another way out of the room when I noticed my clothes had changed. Instead of wearing a plain black T-shirt and black jeans I was now wearing a blue, frilly dress...How I ended up wearing the dress, even I don't know, all I knew was that I hated it. I looked down at my shoes to find they had been replaced with black, girly flat shoes with knee-high, black and white stripped socks.

I sighed. My clothing wasn't the thing to worry about. The thing to worry about, was how to get back home...Back...Up there...I looked up and found there was no hole to be seen. As if I didn't even fall through anything at all...This was more than just alarming.

I sighed and looked at the table. On it, was a small bottle and some cake.

I raised an eyebrow.

I picked up the bottle.

"Drink me." I read aloud, tilting my head again. I then looked at the cake.

'Eat me!' was written with crumbs.

"This is probably the only way to get through that door which must lead someone where closer to home...But how long have these been out, uncovered..What it I get sick?" I pondered, placing a hand on my hip.

"Whatever."

I sighed and decided to eat the cake first.

With one small mouthful, I felt my body tingling.

"I knew I shouldn't have- WHAT THE-"

I then felt my body growing, rapidly. Unfortunately, the dress grew with me.

Seeing how small the table was now, I panicked.

"If the cake makes me bigger...What's in the bottle must make me smaller!" I sat on my knees and had difficulty grabbing the bottle. Once I did, I didn't hesitate to take a drink.

Just as I had imagined, I started shrinking.

Pulling a face at the taste of the liquid in the bottle, I wiped my mouth and found I was now small enough to fit through the door.

Despite being cautious of how long I'd be small, I walked as calmly as I could to the door and went to open it, when I found a key hole.

"You have to be kidding me..."

I looked up at the table and found that the key was on the table.

**How did you not see that? Now you have to find some sort of way to get that down, and being this small, you're going to have trouble!**

**Hahahaha!**

"Shut up!"

I growled.

I placed a hand on the table leg, looking up to see the key hanging off of the table slightly.

"If I can just knock the table enough to get the key down...I could get out of here..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

With narrowed eyes, filled with concentration, I took a few steps back from the table.

"If I can knock the table leg with enough force..."

**'You might be able to knock the key off of the edge?'**

"Exactly" I answered the voices in my head quickly before running at the table leg, colliding with it shoulder first. I soon fell to the ground, my shoulder ached slightly. I looked up to see the key hadn't moved.

"You have to be kidding me!" I growled to myself and got up, trying again, only to hit the floor with a stinging shoulder and an un-moved key. I sighed, getting up.

"If I jumped...That might work...My momentum should out weigh my air resistance, so the key should at least move slightly if I jump at the table leg with enough force..."

I took a few steps backwards and exhaled, before running at the table leg, jumping when I hit a good speed.

I was knocked back to the ground with a stronger force than last time, but it was worth it. Looking up at the key, it had moved slightly forwards.

**'Smart...Very smart.'**

The voices echoed in my head, I could hear them smirking.

"Did you ever doubt me?" I scoffed and stood up, taking steps backwards to do that same again.

It wasn't long before I was panting, sweating slightly.

"One more time." I muttered as I saw the key was now almost off of the table completely. My pulsing shoulder begged me to stop but now wasn't the time. I took several steps backwards for the last time and ran with all my might, knocking into the table with a cry of fatigue and pain.

To my pleasure, the key fell to the floor with a loud 'ching'.

Smiling, I picked it up. Surprised at how light it was considering it was slightly larger than I was.

Opening the door, I squinted as light stung my eyes. Walking forwards, I took in a sharp breath, feeling slightly dizzy as I suddenly grew to normal size once more.

The air was clean, the sky seemed cleaner as I looked up. Butterflies danced around in groups of three or four while birds darted through the air, spinning one by one. Looking to my left, I noticed a small river. The water was crystal blue and seemed cleaner than any water I'd seen. I took light steps towards it, observing the white bubbles that formed on rocks on the river bed.

"It's clear, isn't it?"

I looked up to see a blonde with blue eyes gazing at me, lying on the grass on the river bank opposite me.

"A-Armin?"

The blonde only scoffed.

"I don't have a name, only a purpose." Armin shrugged my stuttering off and smiled. It was then I noticed he had a headband with green antenna on it in his hair. I also took notice of the clothes he was wearing: An overly sized green T-shirt and green shorts with matching socks and trainers.

 **'Armin never wears green...Where -are- we, exactly?'** The voices were just as confused as I was.

"Wh-Which is?" I asked, blinking.

"To answer questions, naturally."

I swallowed slightly.

"Alright then...Where am I?" I sat down on my knees, waiting for an answer.

"Wonderland." Armin replied simply, stretching.

 **'I was looking for maybe a city or maybe even -world- but hey, beggars can't be choosers now, can they?'** The voices whispered sarcastically, still confused.

"Right then...That's...A bit weird...Have you seen a guy with rabbit ears pass through here?" I asked, hoping he had.

"Yes, actually. He went...Somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

Armin only nodded.

"Away from here."

I rolled my eyes.

**'Now he's getting complicated.'**

"Great help. Thank you." I scowled before sighing.

"Any idea where he might have gone that's 'away from here'?" I asked, sarcasm was like venom in my voice.

"Yes. Try...That way." Armin pointed forwards. I followed his finger.

"I don't see anything there...Just hills and a path way." I was now getting tired, and was just about ready to walk away and find my own path.

"I suggest following the path."

At this I face palmed. All he had to say was; 'Follow the path' or 'He might have gone down that path way.'

"Thanks." I stood up, fixing my ridiculous blue dress.

"Oh, and also, Alice,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice?"

"Don't eat or drink anything with a label on it. You'll regret it if you do...Unless you need to of course." Armin warned, then closed his eyes, one of his hands falling into the river.

"Armin! Wait, why did you call me 'Alice'?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't you supposed to answer my questions?" I placed my hands on my hips, tilting my head in slight frustration.

"Really? Fine. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and started walking, following the only pathway I saw. The hills began getting larger and larger the more steps I took.

After a while of walking and slight sweating, I finally moved passed the hills and got to a rusty gate that sealed away a dying forest behind it.

"This should be fun." I muttered and placed my hands on the cold gate, pulling it open.

The air suddenly felt thick as the sky above me grew darker and darker. A tinge of fear found itself in my stomach as I moved onwards, moving branches and cobwebs out of my path.

"You're new..." A voice purred from behind me. I froze for a moment, my eyes widening as I turned around sharply...Nothing.

 **'You must be going insane'** The voices attempted to comfort me.

"Aren't I already?" I rolled my eyes and turned around, continuing on through the decaying jungle of trees.

"It's rude to ignore people when they speak to you, Alice."

I turned around once more, fear struck.

"It's also rude to stalk people!" I yelled, my voice echoing around me.

"And my name isn't 'Alice'!"

"Turn around." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end as I heard that voice closer to my ear. I turned slowly, swallowing.

"What the..."

Grey eyes blinked at me innocently.

"Mikasa?" Black cat ears twitched on her head as a black and grey stripped tail wrapped itself around her waist.

She only tilted her head in confusion. Crossing her arms over a black, tight, tank top.

'Let me guess, that's not your name?' I could feel the voices scowling.

"You need to listen to yourself, Alice It's unhealthy for you to let that do the talking." Mikasa purred, turning around and walking forwards.

"What?" I asked as I blinked. Following her.

"That isn't you in there, Alice. It's someone else...It's unhealthy." Mikasa's knee-high boots squeaked slightly as she walked, her black skinny jeans didn't wrinkle as she took each step.

"What do you mean, of course it's me!"

"Does it sound like you?"

I then paused and thought for a moment.

**'You're not listening to her, are you? That's just some shit talk to get you to talk to her. Ignore her and be done with it!'**

"How do you know?" I asked as she stopped walking, looking at me.

"I know, because a cat knows everything."

She then disappeared within the blink an eye.

**'Aren't owls supposed to know everything?'**

"M-Mikasa?" I turned in a circle, looking for her...No Mikasa in sight.

Shaking my head, I blinked and continued through the rotting forest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was still dying like the forest a while later.

Finally, after more than an hour of walking, I came to a rusty gate, like the one I found at the start of this wasted heap of dead trees. Unluckily, this gate still had the same decaying forest behind it, and the sky didn't brighten up any.

Walking through the gate, I blinked.

A table covered with all sorts of cake and drinks sat in front of me, ten people in total sitting around it. Paying closer attention, I turned pale.

Jean sat wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he died, a pale face and a large scar across his neck. Marco sat next to him, smiling at him lovingly with a large scar straight down the centre of his face, his skin just a pale as Jean's. Krista sat next to him, looking bruised and battered, the tip of her hair seemed to be died red. Next to her, was Connie. Like her, he was bruised and beaten too, his skin a lot paler than what it was before. Then something hit me, those were some of the first detectives to die...Looking over to the other side of the table, I only vaguely recognized three people staring right in front of them with dead eyes...They were the people who had died by my hand...Two were not detectives and were my doing...The third another detective and was both mine and Levi's doing. Sure, Levi had killed him but I had ordered him to. They were all wearing bright, vibrant colours aside from Jean and they all had a hand band with the ears of some sort of animal. My eyes then saw one more person...Hanji. Her brown, messy hair was covered with a large, colourful top hat with the playing card wedged in the ribbon of it unlike everyone else's head bands and she didn't seem to have the pale skin everyone else did for some reason. She was wearing the same suit she died in, but every colour under the sun replaced black. She also had a large bandage around stomach where Levi had shot her, it was still stained with blood.

"Ah! Alice!" She laughed as she caught me staring.

I only scowled.

"Come, sit down! Welcome to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party!" She exclaimed, pointing to an empty seat opposite her.

"The Mad Hatter?" I asked, reluctantly sitting down.

"Yes, that's me! What of it?" She asked as she giggled slightly, fixing her hat.

"N-Nothing. Look, I really don't have time to sit down, I'm looking for someone." I said quickly, feeling everyone's eyes on me in an instant.

"Who could you possibly be looking for, Alice? Hardly anyone passes through here." Hanji asked and sat forwards.

I then made a point of looking at the ten people surrounding me, raising an eyebrow when I looked at her again.

"They were all invited!" She smiled brightly and giggled once more.

"Who are you looking for?" Jean asked me with dead eyes and a flat tone.

"A rabbit. A short, black haired rabbit." I cleared my throat as the air grew still and thick, everyone's smiles fell.

"You're looking for him? I...I believe he might be dead."

I turned and saw a tall, bold figure behind me. His blonde, short hair was free, not having a headband or hat covering it, his icy blue eyes were as serious as ever. Erwin.

"What do you mean?" I stood up, slightly scared.

"He was off to face the Queen...Her body guards are unbelievably strong, no one stands a chance of getting past them, she had made sure of this before she was Queen." Erwin informed me, walking over me to place a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down into my seat.

"Why would anyone go after the Queen?" I asked, tilting my head.

"She's...Not the best to us..." Marco spoke up.

"Yeah, this place used to be nice and bright...If she cared for us and cared for it then it still would be but...She...Doesn't really care about us that much...She's made that clear already." Jean held Marco's hand as he spoke.

"There were supposed to be more people here...I sent out twenty invitations in total...But..." Hanji looked down.

"They other ten people who were supposed to be here are being held by the Queen. We don't know the reason." Erwin finished her sentence before continuing.

"We told the rabbit not to go after her but...He didn't listen, he never does and she might have killed him by now..." Erwin sighed.

"Then I'll do it."

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANT TO BE TRAPPED HERE? WE NEED A WAY OUT ANYWAY, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A STUPID RABBIT?**

The voices screamed making me wince slightly and twitch as I stood up.

"Alice, you can't...What if..." Krista started.

"What I die?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I'm not weak. I'm strong. Very strong and this isn't right. If no one speaks up, what are you going to do?" I asked as I placed my hands on the table, leaning forwards.

"You're all going to die like this." My voice was shaky.

"I'm not letting that happen. If I walk out of here with this unchanged, it'll play on my mind for ages. And I don't like the feeing of regret." I walked around the table and looked up at Erwin with stern eyes, filled with determination.

"If it means I help you and find that rabbit, I will do anything. Give. Me. Directions." I ordered.

Erwin blinked, taken back by my courage.

"Follow the path." Erwin said simply.

"Thank you."

With that I turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Alice?"

I looked over my shoulder at Hanji.

"Don't die on us...Please..."

"I won't. assure you."

I continued walking, moving further into the dead garden of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // This was intended to be short. Very short. And so the next chapter will be the final chapter before the second part of 'My Criminal' goes up, which I will link when this is finished. Thank you for reading, and please don't take this seriously XD This is just a fun little thingy with the characters of 'My Criminal' it's not cannon to the actual story. //

The tree's branches lowered as I moved forwards, as if trying to stop me moving forwards. Moving one branch out of the way, I found Mikasa behind it, looking at me angrily.

"Turn back. Now." She said simply, placing her hands on her hips as she expected me to just turn around and go the other way.

"Excuse me? I have to do this."

"You could die!"

"I'm aware!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her lightly out of the way.

"Please, Alice. Turn back. It's too dangerous for you to carry on." She pleaded, her tail wrapped around my arm and started tugging. It was no use.

"I'm not turning back now. I have to do this because I need to find him. I need to find him and make sure everyone here is treated with care. If you have power, you don't deserve it if you're going to use it for the worst." I carried on walking, moving branch after branch out of my way.

"But, Alice, this is none of your concern!" Mikasa placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back.

"It is if he's involved."

"What is he to you, anyway?" Mikasa stood in front of me again with tears in her eyes.

"He's...He's someone of importance." I answered, crossing my arms.

"Alice."

I rolled my eyes at her demanding tone.

"I love him. He's my lover. I love him and he loves me and if he died trying to do the right thing I want to protect him. I want to protect him with my life-"

A narrow object was shoved into my back and Mikasa was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Turn. Back. Now."

A different, rougher voice demanded. I froze...Then smirked. I couldn't tell what it was but something was taking over me and I couldn't stop it.

"Oh?" A chuckle erupted from me as I turned, my eyes didn't hold sanity anymore as I grinned a sick grin towards the coward with a gun.

"And what will you do if I don't? Hm?" My voice cackled as my head as a whole twitched. This felt familiar, too familiar.

"I'll shoot!" The gun holder narrowed their eyes.

"Oh, will you?" I snickered and grabbed the tip of their long gun.

"That's cute." I growled as I pushed forwards, pushing the gun straight into him. As he winced and gasped, I snatched the gun from him and laughed.

"Who's going to shoot now?" I took a few steps back and watched him widen his eyes in panic.

"As a member of the Royal Guard, I need to protect Her Majesty!" He roared and leaped for me.

A giggle escaped my lips, then raw laughter as I pulled the trigger several times, killing him instantly with blows to the head and heart.

"Ops, my finger slipped." I purred to his cold, lifeless body, twitching for a short while before I came to my senses.

"You killed a man..." Mikasa stated flatly.

"Yes...I...I believe I did." I answered as Mikasa walked around into sight from behind me.

"Do you want to be known as a murderer?"

**You're not a murderer, that's one less person for the people here to worry about!**

"Do you want to be cast as a wrong do-er for the rest of your life?"

**This is not unjust! This was done for a reason and a good one at that!**

"Do you want people to look at you and cower in fear?"

**Cower in fear? It's only the wrong do-ers that should do that and you know that just as well as I do!**

Mikasa and the voices argued around me, my head begun to ache slightly as I began to shake.

"Those who kill are killed eventually, Alice."

**We both know that's not the case, you would have been dead already if that were true!**

"Stop it." I muttered.

"Do you want to turn cold blooded?"

**You still feel things!**

"Do you honestly want to do this to yourself?"

**There is justice in the madness!**

"Stop it." I whimpered, dropping the gun.

"Stop it...Please..."

**Of course it is!**

"STOP IT!" I roared, my head felt like it was pulsing with agony.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I fell to my knees.

"Alice-"

"NO!" I held my hand out to stop Mikasa from touching me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, panting as she backed away and disappeared.

After a while, my head stopped pounding, my heart beat was erratic but I felt fine. Lacing my fingers around the gun I had dropped, I smirked.

" **Now then.** " I growled triumphantly.

I stood up on shaky yet bold feet and continued, treating defending myself like a game of duck shoot.

Soon, I had came to a clearing. Sun light cast its self over the greenest grass and the sky was missing the presence of clouds as a soft wind blew over me. A castle stood tall in the near distance, a heart was drawn in stained glass on the large window above the door. This must have been the Queen's castle. It couldn't have been anything else.

"Finally," I whispered.

"Finally I'm here. Now, where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // We have finally come to the last chapter :D Considering this wasn't supposed to be long, it was still fun to write and gave a lot of time to plan out several chapters for the sequel to 'My Criminal' so...Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this, along with the sequel to 'My Criminal' that I will link here and on the original story when it's up :D 
> 
> (It will be up today. No doubt.)

Shielded by healthy, green hedges that made a maze on the castle's ground, I kept moving, clutching my gun in my hands. standing to look above the flowers that were in front of me, I smirked. My eyes landing on the rabbit I had been chasing all this time. I couldn't see any figure that remotely resembled a Queen but I did see two guard Levi was fighting. They seemed to be awfully pale. One's hair was blonde while the other's was jet black. The taller one seemed to be letting his 'friend' do all the work as they they tired to get through Levi, only landing hits occasionally. That was, of course, until Levi let one strong blow hit him on accident. Now hunched over, the two seemed to grow more confident in their movements. Both of them now landing kicks on Levi without trying.  
I grimaced and growled.  
Clicking the gun in my hands, I took aim from the hedge, ready to set their attention on me.

  
"You picked the wrong day, bastard."

  
I growled to myself before pulling the trigger, landing a blow to the blonde's shoulder.  
I smirked as he screamed, stumbling to the side as a result of shock from the blow. Before the other could process what had just happened, I hit him with a bullet to the leg. A sadistic chuckle left my lips as he fell.  
I found the exit f the maze quick enough after that and walked slowly over to Levi, twitching.  
"Eren," He panted, relief was the only emotion he showed in his eyes as he looked at me.  
"Levi," I smiled at him, thankful he's the only one here that didn't insist on calling me 'Alice'.  
I turned as I heard groaning from behind me. The taller guard struggled to stand on shaking legs as he stared at me, growling.

  
I recognized that face...

  
I turned as the blonde one also got up, growling at me.

  
I recognized that face too...

  
Levi quickly gave the blonde a blow to the face, stopping him coming any closer.  
I turned to the taller one...Bertholdt.  
He rushed at me, placing his hands around my neck.  
"Now, now," I spoke through the sudden giggles erupting from my throat.  
"I only want to speak to your Queen." I smirked a twisted smirk as I held my gun to Bertholdt's head. He froze in place instantly.  
"R-Right..." He let go of me and walked towards the castle doors, motioning for the blonde: Reiner, to follow him.  
"How did you get here?" Levi asked me, crossing his arms.  
"I fell..." I scowled at his confused face.  
"Right...And what's with the dress?" He snickered at me, amused.  
"Don't. Ask." I rolled my eyes.  
The castle doors opened with a loud creek, Reiner and Bertholdt walked back out with a bandaged leg and shoulder while the Queen walked out slowly, squinting at the sun light.  
"I thought id't be you."  
Her blonde hair was covered mostly by a huge crown placed n her head. Red ruby's in the shape of hearts decorated the expensive gold on her head she didn't deserve.  
"Look at that, the two of you together. How nice" She mused, her blue eyes gliding from me to Levi.  
"I'll only ask once, 'your Majesty', the way things are ran here isn't fair. If you have all this power, why not fix it?" I growled.  
"Why fix it? It's a lost cause." Annie simply shrugged off the rest of her kingdom.  
I could feel the glare Levi was giving her.  
"I don't think Eren's the patient type and honestly, neither am I." Levi growled at her.  
"What can you do anyway? You two are nothing but mere peasants." Annie scoffed, playing with the few strands of hair that fell either side of her face, framing it.  
With a smirk, I pointed my gun at Bertholdt, pulling the trigger without hesitation.  
The sound of his body falling to the ground instantly made Annie freeze. With scared eyes, she looked at me, noticing the fact that I wasn't playing around.  
"A-Alright...Fine...I'll...I'll do as you wish..." She looked down. A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned, going back inside the expensive building she also didn't deserve.  
With a smile, I turned also, leaving Reiner to mourn over Bertholdt's dead body.  
"You're brave." Levi stated, rubbing his arm.  
"Naturally." I purred back, smiling.  
"Eren..." Levi started, stopping walking.  
I paused and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
I answered, slightly concerned with his tone of voice.  
"Eren..."  
Suddenly, everything began to fade to white, I couldn't seem to push any words out of my mouth to answer him as I lost sight of him slowly...

* * *

 

"Eren!"  
I jolted awake.  
"L-Levi!- Uhh-M-Morning!" I smiled nervously.  
"It's way past morning, brat." Levi rolled his eyes.  
I quickly stood up and straightened my clothes, happy to see I was now in my own home, no  
It was a dream...Just a dream...Just a stupid, silly dream...  
"Come on, we have a job to do." Levi huffed, shoving a gun in my hands before walking away, heading straight for the door.

* * *

 

 

Author's note; 

I'm so sorry for the crappy ending, but I needed to end this somehow. Now, this may not have been the best of things I've written but it helped me still get something out for you guys while I planned the thing everyone's really waiting for. I'm happy to say that the Sequel to 'My Criminal': 'His Pride' Is out.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7244821

Thank you for reading and thank you for the positive support for this and the original story. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the original story!


End file.
